Rain At Midnight
by Luvdarain5
Summary: I dont do drabbles, but i do like oneshots. A short story of Usagi and Mamoru caught up in a moment.


Rain at Midnight by Luvdarain.

(I dont own Sailor Moon-ppl. I know, I know...i was shocked too...)

xxxx

"Great. This is just great." Usagi muttered, as she made a dash for a bright orange awning just ahead of her to the right. It was too late to avoid getting soaked, but at least she could wait out the sudden deluge in a relatively dry spot. Making one last leap, she landed under her temporary shelter.

"Hah. Made it." She complimented herself aloud, hoping no one heard her talking to herself. It seemed to help combat the eerie quiet and deserted feeling of being the only person in sight. The pavement under her feet was dry but speckled with stray drops of rain.

Reaching up, she tousled the heavy, wet matted hair and quickly bent at the waist with the habit of long practice, tossing her long hair over her upside down head and shaking the excess water off of it. When she simultaneously rightened herself and flung it back again, she felt better.

"_Supastar_!" She joked, trying to perk herself up. Her hair probably looked like it needed a combing, but at least it wasn't plastered to her head.

Shaking her head side to side to settle it back into place, she enjoyed the feeling of her dangly earrings swishing in her ears and she sluiced some of the excess water from her fashionable raincoat that covered the gorgeous little black dress she had been wearing.

Usagi had been determined to look her best tonight as she attended a banquet in honor of Reika, Motoki's girlfriend. She had gone for moral support, mostly for Motoki, who had been nervous of a speech Reika had asked him to make. But Usagi had known that Mamoru was going to be there and had anticipated that the black tie even would be a perfect time to show off how grown up and attractive she could be.

But the plan had misfired. "Stupid stuck up snobs." She sniffed daintily.

Mamoru had been kept busy with a bevy of beautiful women swarming around him, trying to get his attention. And what time wasn't taken up with them was monopolized by Motoki and Reika, and Usagi realized she might as well not have been there. She had slipped out quietly, telling no one she was leaving. If she said her goodbyes, they would insist she be accompanied home, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"But maybe I could be riding home in a nice dry car." She told herself forlornly. Still she knew she would rather be by herself at the moment.

The rain that was already coming steadily down began to pour even harder, slapping the pavement loudly. Usagi groaned. "I'm gonna be here all night!" Her roommates were probably in bed themselves by now as she had told them it would be a long night out. At the moment she wished she had just stayed home, even studying for her Psyche lecture would have been preferable to this.

Suddenly a sound caught Usagi's ear; the steady pattern of footsteps. Nervously she straightened up, unsure of what to do. Maybe the person would just walk on by?

"Please God, I'll be good and start going to church again! Just don't let anything happen to me!" She prayed as her heart jumped up a few beats. She was dressed beautifully and a desperate thief might mistake her for someone wealthy. Or attractive enough to get the attention of a hardened criminal who might kidnap her and do all sorts of horrible unspeakable things to her! She would never be heard from again! 'Oh Mom, Dad, I'm so Sorry for all the trouble I've caused!' She wailed mentally. Maybe walking out by herself wasn't such a good idea.

While she was standing there panicking, her would be attacker was coming closer. Usagi at first tried to hunch her shoulders and made herself small. Then she felt silly, so she tried to hide herself into the darkened doorway behind her, which the awning covered the entrance to. But then she realized she would be cornering herself with no escape if it came to that. While she was fidgeting, twisting, wringing her hand and generally looking silly, her midnight mystery man came into view.

Straightening, Usagi decided to just meet her destiny head on. Standing tall, squaring her shoulders, she looked directly at her approaching companion. It was a man all right, tall and dressed in a suit, his hands tucked in his pockets. His head was bowed and shoulders hunched to ward off the worst of the rain, and Usa instantly felt sorry for the poor guy. But when he was within only a few feet, she let out a small sound of recognition.

"Mamoru?" She gasped softly.

He couldn't have heard, she had spoken so quietly. Yet he looked up, his steps slowing for a moment as he stared at her disbelievingly. But as the rain continued to pelt him he picked up his pace, heading straight for her. Usagi moved back a little to make room for him under her dry haven, unsure what to make of this unexpected encounter.

'What is he doing here?' She wondered. She had only left the party 15 minutes ago and yet here he was, coming right up to her, his movements both graceful and purposeful.

"H-Hi!" She offered tentatively, her blue eyes wide with disbelief.

He stood before her, not answering her greeting, just meeting her gaze, his own unblinking. His silence was unnerving. Usagi stared back, taking in his wet but devastating features. Mamoru should have looked like a drowned rat, if there was any justice in this world that he should see her like this. But while she figured she looked awful, he was breathtaking. His hair had a slick shine to it from the combination of rain and the city lights. His clothes were molded to his muscular frame, and his eyelashes, jeweled by raindrops framed those intelligent and intense eyes.

Usagi blinked at him bemusedly when he still had not spoken after a few silent moments had passed. His jaw clenched as though he wanted to say something but was holding himself back, and her eyebrows rose in anxious inquiry, ready to hear what he had to say. 'Please say something Mamoru!' She thought despairingly. The silence was deafening.

She licked her lips apprehensively and it seemed the catalyst that compelled him to action.

His eyes closed momentarily, as though in prayer. For patience? For guidance? Before he closed the small gap between them, stepping up to her and reaching out a hand to pull her to him simultaneously. And then he bent his head and kissed her, forcing her head back with the power of his emotions. Her lips, which had been parted to ask if he was all right, went soft under his mouth's caress. A tongue carelessly swept across the loose seam of her mouth giving her a taste of what she had longed for all these years.

It was mesmerizing, it was earth shattering and it was erotic. But no sooner had her eyes drifted shut, than he was pulling back his breathing labored as he broke the kiss. She uttered a mew of disappointment, which he ignored, releasing her from his grasp and stepping away to create some distance between them.

Usagi opened her mouth to say something. Anything, when he shook his head, as though he didn't want her to speak. He studied her again, taking in the pink cheeks, the gentle rise of her breasts from their exertions, and her flustered gaze. Unable to deny himself, he gently grasped her chin and leaned forward again to kiss her just once more, a feeling of desperation in his actions before he dropped her chin and turned away from her.

"Mamoru?" She called out; when it appeared he was just going to walk away, back out into the rain with not a word between them.

He turned his head to look back at her, and she shivered deliciously as his eyes raked over her from head to toe. The desire in his eyes at that moment made her glad he hadn't spoken. What was between them was too strong to try to define. Words would only weaken the moment.

Mamoru turned on his heel then and left and she didn't try to stop him again. She felt warm and flushed, then alternately cold from the chill of the rain. A lone car drove by, displacing a puddle and the sounds and movement startled her out of her self-induced trance. Glancing at her watch, she discovered it was exactly midnight, and that she had better get back to her apartment.

With a spring in her step, she left the dry patch of sidewalk behind, hurtling herself back into the downpour squealing a little at the cold spatters down her neck. But she couldn't seem to shake the grin.

There was just something magical about Rain at Midnight.

xxxxx

Fini


End file.
